An Undying Love
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: A faceless man gives a passionate, rough kiss; rain on the windowpane influences a dream she never thought she’d ever have, a first and last chance meeting and little boy calling her Mommy asking if he’s evil. Ph/?/?


**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I've got a new story for you!

I hope you enjoy!

Please read the ending notes for current status of my other stories if you're interested.

* * *

An Undying Love

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_The look he had for her, this faceless man. A look she longed for. That mischievous grin spread across her face as he pulled her back to the couch beside him seemed to be glued on her face. She just couldn't wipe it away…or was it that she didn't want to?_

_However, as soon as their lips met, the woman knew he wasn't her husband—the kiss was passionate, but it had a certain almost bite to it, yet something deep inside her urged her on. It was like he was a long-lost friend she hadn't seen in years._

_When his lips reached her neck, she jumped in surprise. Now she recognized this. It wasn't something she wanted—not now when she was so happy with her life. She tried to pull away, but he held her wrists. She struggled with him for a moment, and then a faint sound hit her ears…

* * *

_Waking, Phoebe opened her eyes and sat up, instantly recognizing the sound. In her dream, it seemed very far off.

She looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning.

She sighed, wishing Coop was there with her. She then stood and walked out of their bedroom.

Her bare feet hit the wooden floor softly as she made her way across the hall into the nursery. _She usually sleeps through the night. Well, unless she's sick or there's a storm. What is it?_

The pink and cloud wallpaper was illuminated by a moon and stars nightlight as she entered. Walking over to the crib, she saw two big, teary, brown eyes staring at her.

"What's wrong, my little girl? Come here," Phoebe said picking her up and sitting in the rocker right beside it. "I don't think you're sick. There's no storm outside." The little girl instantly quieted once the chair was in motion.

She reached up and grabbed a little of Phoebe's long dark hair. Phoebe looked at her, but did nothing with the hand that was gently tugging at her long locks, as it didn't hurt. Phoebe figured she was so tired that she didn't have much strength.

The rain was quietly splattering the window to the side of her. _So peaceful…so soft..._ she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_She rolled over in bed and sat up. Something wasn't right. Something felt…different. She looked down at her attire. _

_Nothing out of the ordinary. A black lace nightgown, but something about it just made her uneasy._

_She looked around. This wasn't her house. Coop wasn't beside her in bed. She did have the feeling someone had been there a long time ago, because a certain essence remained. _

_Something seemed horribly familiar. Especially the double doors leading to and from the room. _

_A small knock came from the door. Phoebe stood up and walked over. Opening it, a boy of about five with dark hair and stunning blue eyes, wearing a set of blue pajamas with planets on them, ran to her, grabbing her legs. 'Who is he? I don't know him, but…'_

"_Mommy, I had a bad dream," he cried as she shut the door._

'_M—mommy? He ju—just called me mommy…' Phoebe thought as she picked up the crying boy and walked back over to the bed._

"_Listen, I'm not yo—" she started to say, but something deep inside her said different as the young boy cried more. She tried a different tactic, "Where's your daddy? Shouldn't he be here?"_

"_No. You telled me he died right after I was born. Are you okay, Mommy?"_

_She got up from the bed and stared out the window. _

'_What's going on? I don't have a son._

_This isn't my house._

_He said his daddy died._

_Who is his father? What's his name? Can I ask him?' She thought as she walked back over and knelt in front of him._

"_Sweetie, I'm very tired, so I'm going to have you answer some questions to jog my memory, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Taeven Peter."_

"_Taeven Peter what?"_

"_Taeven Peter Turner." As soon as his last name was out, she gasped, covering her mouth and backing away slightly. 'But that is the only way I could have a son. My vision said twin daughters and one more little girl. I only have one daughter so far', she thought._

"_What's wrong, Mommy? Why you look hurt," he asked placing a hand on hers._

"_No, I'm fine," she told him as she stepped back up and knelt in front of him. "Who is your daddy," she asked hesitantly, though she undoubtedly knew who he was. With that last name, who else could he be?_

"_You telled me his name was Cole. And…" he stopped in mid-sentence. Phoebe reached up and wiped a few tears away and he leaned his head on her shoulder._

"_And what, what else did I tell you," she asked softly. _

_She was feeling more and more like his mother the more she looked at him…the more he spoke, what he spoke, it just…somehow felt right, but she was definitely in pain, emotional, mental._

"_You said he no here anymore 'cause he was bad. Am I like him, Mommy?"_

_Upon hearing those words, Phoebe felt her heart break. 'Why would he ask me that? I've got no idea, but something just feels…normal. Why would he think he that would happen to him? He's so young. Is that why he asked?'_

"_No, you're not. You're a good little boy." _

_As soon as the words left her mouth, the room disappeared and was replaced with a barren wasteland as she stood. It wasn't dark. She wasn't sure why or how, but the sunset cast a warm, light glow over them and she felt like she was standing in sand. _

_Taeven hugged her tighter. 'He's scared of something and so am I. I just wish I knew what it was.'_

_A figure walked toward them, "Taeven, what have I told you about changing her dreams."_

"_That I no should do it. It better if she no know who I am," he said as Phoebe sat him on the ground._

_A wind with almost no temperature picked up and moved her hair onto her shoulder as she saw Taeven take off running toward the figure, who was becoming more and more recognizable with every step he took._

"_Phoebe," Cole said as her walked toward her, stopping in front of her._

"_C—Cole, what is this about? I—is he really __**our**__ son," she asked, stunned._

_He sighed. He was happy to see her, but under the circumstances… "Yes, Phoebe. Taeven would've been __**our**__ son… I'm sorry you had to meet him."_

"_What? Sorry? Why are you sorry? To some point, I've always wondered…what he would look like…sound like…" her words trailed off as her hands went to her stomach._

"_I'm sorry because I know it's caused you pain over not knowing him. And, now that you've met him, it might be harder for you to go back to the life you have."_

_As far as her past was concerned, she never thought she'd speak these words. But as his mother, it wasn't hard to imagine, "Yes, it will. I know that," she said stroking the boy's cheek, "but I'm glad he exists, that he didn't die completely when…"_

"_I figured you would be. I could tell by the look on your face when he said his last name."_

"_But I don't understand, physically there's absolutely no way he could've survived without a mother," she reasoned as her hand ran up into his dark hair. "So how is he here?"_

"_Here, hold him," Cole said handing him to her. "What do you notice?"_

"_He—he's warm," she noted, but that caused something else in the back of her mind. "He's not the Source's Heir…? How is that possible?"_

"_You. Phoebe, as he was…taken from you that day, your heart said a spell. One that only his mother could. It protected him…made him human."_

"_Human? So he has no powers at all," she asked curiously._

"_None that I've seen."_

"_Wait, but I saw you…wh—why didn't you tell me he was okay," she asked as tears traced her face._

"_I didn't know," he told her wiping them away._

"_So what I just saw was…what then?"_

"_Your __**desires**__. What you're experiencing now is __**reality**__. What Taeven used to want more than anything, was for you to tell him he's a good boy…that's what got you here, to me."_

"_Why did he ask me if he was like you? It doesn't make sense. If he's not a witch or the Source's Heir, then—"_

"_I'm not sure, but you know. Somewhere in your heart you have the answer."_

"_What about before I was woken by my daughter? W—was that you, that faceless man? The kiss, touch seemed so familiar and yet…"_

"_I don't think so. It was probably just some old, unresolved feelings, but something you should discuss with your husband."_

_She nodded. Yeah, discussing a dream like that wouldn't get her anywhere now. She looked to Taeven, "Tae, I ha—"_

"_Daddy, Daddy!" he said excitedly, "You always said when I met her, she'd call me Tae! It really is her."_

"_Yes," Cole said holding up his hand, "but let her talk."_

"_Anyway, I have something for you," she didn't know how it got there, or where it came from, but her silver wedding band appeared in her palm. "I want you to have this to remember me by. Can you do that?"_

_He looked to Cole who nodded and Taeven took it from her, "It matches Daddy's."_

"_Yes, and it has his name inside," Phoebe said, tilting the ring so he could see the inscription._

_The little boy yawned and rested his head on her shoulder, "Taeven, we'd better get you to bed," Cole said as he held out his arms. _

_She couldn't bring herself to just hand him over yet. After all, this was the first (and probably the only) time they'd ever see each other._

"_I—is there some way I can—"_

"_Come with me," he said taking her hand._

_A small room was a little ways ahead of them. Cole opened the door and they stepped inside. Taeven had a huge bed, king-size by looking at it. Cole pulled the red comforter and sheet back as Phoebe laid him in it._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes Tae," she asked sitting beside him._

"_Down."_

_Phoebe looked at Cole confused, "Oh, he wants another hug."_

"_Okay."_

_After she stood back up he held her hand, "Mommy, I love you."_

"_I love you too," she said, biting back tears as his hand loosened and fell onto the bed. "You're not going to keep me here, are you?"_

"_No Phoebe, I know you're happy with Coop and even happier with your daughter," he said taking her hands. "Go back to them. They need you."_

"_B—but what about him? He doesn't even know me," she said fully realizing what the end of this dream meant as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_He knows you," he said wiping her eyes. "He knows you're his mom and that you love him. Isn't that all he really needs to know?"_

"_Yeah," she said, taking a long glance at Taeven, trying to freeze him in her memory before she spoke again, "So how do I get out of here?"_

"_The same way you came in, only this time when you walk out, you'll wake up." Cole led her away from their son toward the door. "Phoebe?"_

"_Hm?"_

_He wasn't sure how to say it. So many things were going through his head as he stared into the eyes of the woman who made him love his human side all those years ago…

* * *

_"Phoebe, Phoebe," Coop called.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with their daughter in his arms, "Coop?"

Lying her down in her crib, he went over and knelt in front of his wife, "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? A Premonition?"

"No, I just…Coop, can you take me somewhere?"

"Now? Phoebe, it's so early. I'd much rather—"

"Please, Coop. I know it's early, but I need to know something."

"Not for very long…okay? I'm not sure how long she'll sleep for."

"It'll only take a minute. I promise."

"Okay, where to," he asked pulling her up.

"The penthouse."

They Hearted there in seconds. Phoebe went over and found the loose floorboard. Pulling it back, her suspicions were confirmed.

Smiling, she walked back over to Coop, "Okay, let's go."

He nodded, taking them back to their bedroom.

"What was that about," Coop asked as he followed her over to sit on the bed. "Phoebe, what's going on? Why in the world did you want to go back there?"

"I miss him…" that was all she could bring herself to say as she rested her head on Coop's shoulder.

"Who is he?"

"Taeven…he—he would've been my son…"

Coop's arms encircled her waist as he sat her in his lap, "How do you know? Did you already have his name picked out," he asked. Phoebe seemed very hesitant to continue. "Phoebe, please tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. The only thing that hurts me is seeing you like this."

Phoebe then proceeded to tell him everything about her dream, well, everything after she fell asleep in the rocking chair. She'd tell him the other part later.

"Phoebe, I don't want you to forget any of that," she was about to interrupt, but he held a finger to her lips and continued. "He's a part of you. They both are and you're hurting yourself by not remembering."

"I just feel like if I'm remembering them…then you and Paytin…it feels like I'm betraying that," she said as a few tears fell.

"But you're not. I think the reason Cole is still in your mind isn't because of me. It's because of Taeven. He's his father and part of you still loves him for that," he said as he wiped her eyes. "You always will and you should. Don't try to push them out of your heart because you think you don't have room, Phoebe. Remember them because you know you do."

Phoebe stood up, walking over to the window. The rain was still drizzling. She shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold. She understood what he meant, but it would definitely take a while for her to see things that way.

She uncrossed her arms, tapping her fingertips against the cold, nearly frosted glass. She wasn't sure how to say this part. It was almost funny, how Ask Phoebe was now wishing to ask another for advice on love and past relationships. Almost.

"Coop, there's something else…" she said, turning to the side, seemingly right into the middle of a soft blanket, resting her head on his shoulder. She let herself relax a little as his arms came around her to hold the blanket tight.

He would've said something, but didn't think it was the right time. The fear that he was feeling from her…it wasn't the type she usually experienced. It was usually from a demon, or something happening to one of her sisters, nephews or Paytin, but this—this was just different, so he waited patiently.

Part of her wanted to tilt her head slightly. Kiss him to make sure the faceless man wasn't her husband. The one who made her shy away from any type of personal act. The one who pulled her back onto the couch and held her wrists to keep her there…the one who…

"Phoebe? Phoebe…" Coop called seeing tears stream down her face. He let go with one arm and wiped away the stream he could see. Something before he arrived had her scared. _More than scared_, he realized. She just couldn't—wouldn't show it. She was afraid to.

Still wrapped in the warm blanket, Phoebe felt him lift her up off the ground and carry her over to their bed, sitting down with her in his arms. She wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but didn't know what to say.

She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come to her. All Phoebe could do was form the words and hope he could read them. He was currently staring out the window, so she brought one arm out of the warm sanctuary to bring his face to hers.

"Listen," she whispered inaudibly.

Coop nodded.

"Can you tell what I'm saying?"

"Yes," he whispered as he grabbed her hand as if trying to keep her warm. "Yes, I can."

"Before that happened, with Cole and Taeven," she paused taking a ragged breath, "I had another dream."

"What was it about," he asked. He saw her eyes becoming glazed with tears, but, oddly, they weren't sad, like they would be if something horrible happened to him, "Did something happen to me?"

She shook her head, "No, me," she said, finding her voice almost gone as if strained from hours on hours of crying, but she was glad she could talk now.

"Okay, was it something bad," he asked seeing her eyes distant.

She took another shaky breath. Her voice was thick, "I'm not sure if you'd call it 'bad' or not. Someone pulled me back onto a couch beside him. The kiss…it had a bite to it. Too much of one. Like this was something that hadn't happened in a few years."

"Too eager?"

"Yeah, but I recognized it. His lips reached my neck and I jumped…I tried to get away, but he held my wrists…" her eyes came back into focus with the last part of her statement.

In a way, Coop hated asking this, but he knew he had to, "Were you hurt? In any way?"

"No, but it just leaves me wondering who _he_ was," she answered turning her head toward him.

"You don't think it was me…right Phoebe?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I just know that you'd never ever hurt me or force me to do anything. That you love me."

"You're right. As brightly and as warmly as my ring glows, you're right," he said. "Phoebe, how do you feel now?"

"Much better."

"Can you describe it?"

"Safe…protected," tears overflowed, "loved more than I've ever been."

"Good. Now about that dream," he said, pulling at the blanket from around her shoulders and throwing it to the floor. "Do you trust me to take a chance? To let me prove that I'm _not_ _him_?"

The look in his eyes, she quickly realized, wasn't one of assurance or hope. He was asking her for something he didn't need to.

There was only one way to prove it wasn't him and she was fully prepared to take the risk.

Phoebe noticed that Coop wasn't trying to encourage anything. He'd asked a question and expected some kind of answer.

Leaning in ever-so-slightly she placed her lips on his. And just like that, in one simple expression, the safeness she felt earlier increased ten-fold. Gently, slowly, afraid if he startled her she'd pull away, Coop moved his hands to her back.

Pulling back, Phoebe noticed that his eyes…they weren't worrisome anymore. His smile wasn't painful (like she thought it might be).

She was relaxed. It felt like her worries melted away. And, though she'd never forget the dream with Taeven, she knew she should be grateful for what she had. She deserved it.

Maybe that was what Cole was trying to tell her. That she had a right to be happy even though he knew it could never be with him.

Taeven wasn't evil, not even a witch. And, to some point, she used to hope that he wouldn't be either. Of course that was before she knew what happened that day. Yeah, so maybe her biggest fear was being evil, but now she knew the even bigger one was for him—the son she never knew—to be evil. But, thanks to her, he never would be.

Coop saw the look in her eyes and figured she was coming to terms with Cole and her son, so he waited patiently, still rubbing her back, for her to come out of it.

"Yes. I trust you," she said after about five minutes of silence, "With everything I am, I trust you," she told him resting her head against her chest. Coop Hearted them under the covers of the bed.

"That's good," he said sitting up and pulling off his t-shit, throwing it to the floor, and lying back down beside his wife, "because I'll prove it to you time and time again."

"I know you will," she told him, smiling, lying her head on his chest again, entwining their fingers.

"And now can you sleep," he asked, caressing her cheek lightly with his free hand.

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too," he told her.

Some day when Paytin was older, she'd learn about the brother she'd never meet, but for now, Phoebe locked the memory away safely in her heart until the time was right.

The last thing she felt that morning before falling asleep in his arms was his warm lips kissing her hand.

The last thing she thought of that morning before falling asleep in his arms was how lucky she was to have a man who would do anything to keep her like she was now.

The last thing she knew that morning before falling asleep in his arms was that their love could outlast anything and their daughter was the ultimate declaration of that love.

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: So, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome!

For those of you wondering where my other stories are at, well, let's see.

Charmed

T.O.O.:That's been a priority lately. I'm not sure how much longer til the chapter's done though.

K.H.C.:Hmmm, about maybe close to halfway done with the chapter.

I.T.m.H.t.Y.:About one-quarter of the way though the next chapter.

H.t.H.: Working on it. It's been a little hard for me to think about it....

T.U.P.o.t.F.P.o.T.:Hmmmm....really have no clue on this one. I have been working on it though.

Sailor Moon

E.K.:I'm working on it. I think I'm close to being done with the next chapter, but I just need a little more of it.

E.I.D.I.D.f.Y.: I really have no clue where this one's going anymore. I started it when I was bored and needed a change. I'll try and work on it, but I have no idea when it'll be updated. :( sorry guys.

Until the next update or one-shot, I hope everyone has a good day or night. I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
